The present invention relates to a cushion isolator and in particular to one designed to absorb the shock produced by a machine.
Generally, there are two known methods of absorbing the shock produced by a running machine. The first one utilizes screws to fix the machine on the ground. However, it is difficult to extend the screws into the ground and once fixed it is laborious to change the position of the machine. The other one makes use of rubber pads mounted on the bottom of the machine to absorb the shock produced by a running machine. Nevertheless, it is only suitable for use with small machines.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a cushion isolator which can eliminate the above-mentioned drawbacks.